The present invention relates to a power tool.
Battery-operated power tools typically have a plug-in end for a rechargeable-battery block that contains electrical contacts and a locking system with mechanical lock-in. An electric switch actuated using a switching means is used to turn the power tool on and off. So that the switching means need not be permanently actuated during use, it can be locked in the “on” position, in which the switch is turned on. When the locking device is released, the switch automatically snaps back into the “off” position, in which the switch is turned off. When the rechargeable-battery block is replaced, it is possible for the switching means to accidentally remain locked in the “on” position and for the power tool to unintentionally start up when the charged rechargeable-battery block is attached.